De nuvens e de bronze
by Vitanuova
Summary: Donatello narra a Contessina e Emilia uma história de seu passado- uma aventura onde amizade, arte e mistério se misturam.
1. Chapter 1

Ficção sem fins lucrativos sobre Medici: Masters of Florence.

* * *

Estava próximo o crepúsculo. O céu tinha uma coloração delicada, quase imaterial. As árvores do pomar apareciam recortadas contra ele, mas já de forma imprecisa. Aquele lugar, naquela época do ano, tinha um cheiro muito bom. O ar tinha uma fragrância onde se mesclavam as laranjas, os limões e as primeiras romãs da primavera. Sim, era primavera e para a senhora Contessina o ano anterior tinha sido um longo e indistinto inverno.

Respirou fundo. Levou um dos limões do cesto às narinas. Adorava aquele cheiro, assim como a textura da casca amarela. Guardava algo do sol e da terra. Era o perfume da esperança. Se a terra renascia em novos frutos, a sua vida talvez ainda pudesse renascer. Ela apenas não sabia ao certo como. Sentia-se impotente.

Recolocou a fruta no cesto. Desde que o tempo mudara e tudo voltara a florescer, ela reservava o fim das tardes para si, naquele lugar sereno e perfumado. Ouvia ao longe as vozes dos criados, o latido dos cães, as vozes longínquas que vinham da rua. Mas permanecia inalcançável, apartada do mundo e de seus conflitos. Aquilo, porém, não duraria muito tempo, porque em breve Cosimo e os outros estariam de volta e ela não conseguia imaginar como tudo seria.

Ouviu um ruído abafado de passos no cascalho. Saiu de dentro de si e pôde ver Emilia em seu vestido cinza, com seu avental escuro impecável, muito ereta, atravessando o pomar em sua direção. Ergueu-se do banco de pedra onde estava.

-O que foi?

-Uma encomenda, minha senhora. Pediram para vê-la.

Contessina franziu a testa. Não se lembrava de nenhuma encomenda por chegar.

-Encomenda para mim?

-Não minha senhora, é uma encomenda para o Senhor Cosimo.

Ouvir o nome de Cosimo lhe cortou o fôlego por um instante.

-Não compreendo.

-O artista veio entregá-la. Quer falar com a senhora.

Respirou fundo. Pegou o cesto, mas Emilia tomou-o de suas mãos para que ela não carregasse peso. Atravessaram o pomar que parecia perder luz enquanto elas passavam. Quando entraram no pátio interno, Contessina viu cinco homens lidando com um volume comprido, coberto por pedaços de pano e amarrado com um cordão fino. Um dos homens adiantou-se. Era claro, magro,porém musculoso. Tinha um rosto fino onde cultivava uma barba curta e castanha. Os olhos esverdeados eram sonhadores. Usava uma túnica cinza bem cortada, um gorro de veludo preto e botas finas. Inclinou-se respeitosamente:

-Senhora Contessina...

Ela o reconheceu imediatamente, seu rosto ficou iluminado.

-Donatello...

Ele sorriu. Devia regular com a idade de Cosimo, mas tinha certa vitalidade na expressão que lhe conferia um ar jovial. Parecia um garoto de quarenta anos.

-Vim entregar a escultura. Sei que Cosimo não está, mas sei também que a senhora está ciente de todos os negócios dele.

Contessina deu um sorriso frouxo. Ultimamente ela ficara encarregada das decisões em Florença. Eles pouco se comunicavam.

-Sei da encomenda, mas pensei que ainda estivesse em Roma.

Donatello deu um sorriso cansado.

-Eu estava até algum tempo atrás. Mas precisava vir a Florença por causa da escultura de Cosimo e também pegar a parte final do pagamento do púlpito do Duomo de Prato. Como os dois lugares ficam perto, resolvi vir logo.

-Entendo. E vai voltar a Roma?

-Parto amanhã.

Neste momento um dos homens se aproximou. Era bem jovem, deveria ter uns vinte anos. Era atarracado, de mãos grossas. Via-se que era trabalhador braçal.

-Onde devemos colocar a estátua, senhor?

-Ah, sim. Cosimo me disse que ficaria ali, sobre aquele pedestal.-explicou o artista.

Afastou-se e foi ajudá-los. Emilia já havia mandado acender as luzes do pátio. Os quatro conseguiram colocar a estátua sobre o pedestal de mármore rosado, com certa dificuldade. Parecia pesada. O escultor voltou-se para Contessina e perguntou:

-Quer vê-lo?

Ela achou interessante que ele se falasse da obra como se fosse uma pessoa.

-Sim, eu gostaria.

Ele aproximou-se da escultura. Soltou um pequeno nó do cordão. Um dos homens, o mais alto, deu um puxão leve nos panos que a envolviam. Eles deslizaram suavemente, mas ninguém se abaixou para pegá-los. O artista, a senhora Contessina, os carregadores, Emilia e o jovem Scipione, o novo criado – todos quedaram-se, por um momento, indefesos diante da beleza. Aquilo durou alguns instantes. Os homens se encaminharam para a saída, onde Scipione pôde ver que dois deles subiam na carroça, enquanto os outros seguiam juntos, em direção ao Duomo. Emilia saiu da contemplação e foi para a cozinha saber como andava a ceia. No pátio ficaram apenas Donatello e a senhora Contessina. Ele olhava satisfeito para ela, ela olhava para a estátua com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

-A ceia estava magnífica. O convite foi uma grande gentileza.

Contessina sorriu ao ver a cara satisfeita de Emília. Ela mesma temperara e cuidara do pernil.

-Foi uma alegria ter companhia à mesa depois de tanto tempo. E Cosimo gosta muito de você, Donatello. Deve vir visitá-lo quando ele voltar de Veneza.

O artista abaixou os olhos, modestamente. Sabia que era verdade. Haviam se conhecido em Roma, na primeira da juventude. Cosimo era um desenhista excelente, poderia ter ido longe se não fosse a obrigação com o negócio da família. Por conhecer o talento sufocado e o caráter visionário de Cosimo, Donatello o admirava. Pela aceitação incondicional que o velho amigo lhe dedicava, Donatello se sentia acolhido.

Cosimo sabia como ele era. Desorganizado com as finanças, atribulado em seus projetos e sempre incapaz de dizer não às pessoas de quem gostava. Cosimo sabia também que ele se deitava com homens, mas nunca o censurara, nem o olhara com superioridade ou reprovação. Aliás, Lorenzo, Contessina e todos da casa, tratavam-no com a mesma consideração que o chefe da família lhe dispensava.

-Vou olhar um pouco mais o seu jovem Davi, antes de ir me deitar.

Donatello sentiu seu coração aquecido. Via com clareza que aquela mulher de alto nascimento, mas sem nenhum vínculo direto com a arte realmente gostara de sua obra.

-Se me permite, vou acompanhá-la. Vai ser duro me despedir dele. Será a minha segunda despedida.

Contessina não entendeu bem o que ele queria dizer. Emilia os acompanhou. Sua senhora e ao artista sentaram-se em dois cadeirões de madeira que Scipione havia disposto para eles, diante da escultura. Emilia ficou de pé, para caso precisassem de alguma coisa.

Antes de se sentar, Contessina deu a volta completa em torno da estátua nua.

-Como é belo. Mas há algo de estranho, de diferente nele.

Donatello teve um expressão estranha.

-Da próxima vez que vier a Florença, contarei a história deste Davi. Como deve saber, é a segunda vez que me debruço sobre o tema.

-E por que não conta agora?

-Parto amanhã cedo.

-Convido-o a pernoitar aqui. Cosimo ficaria feliz.

Antes mesmo que ele concordasse, Emilia já se levantara para avisar a Carmella que preparasse um quarto, pois o artista ficaria com eles. Voltou pouco depois e ficou ali, sentada sobre o primeiro degrau, segurando nas mãos um xale que trouxera, caso a sua senhora sentisse frio.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Eu me lembro bem quando reparei neles pela primeira vez. Eu não andava muito bem. Vivia um período disperso, onde as ideias brotavam, mas não ganhavam substância. Por isso eu agora olhava tudo à minha volta e acabei dando com eles. Dançavam batendo palmas e faziam acrobacias para ganhar uns trocados perto do Tibre, bem no caminho da minha casa. Um dia não estavam, e no outro tinham surgido, não se sabe de onde. Eram parecidos, via-se logo que eram irmãos. Deviam ter no máximo doze anos. Os mesmos traços delicados, a mesma compleição delgada, a musculatura fina e bem definida. A menina era ligeiramente mais baixa. Os dois tinham os cabelos castanhos com reflexos avermelhados, compridos, sujos e desgrenhados._**

**_Sorriam para todos indistintamente, concentrados em entreter seu público ocasional. E recolher as moedas escassas. Parei por um momento e fitei-os. Estavam descalços. As roupas eram andrajosas. A saia da menina batia na canela e tinha uma porção de remendos coloridos. No fundo dos olhos dava para perceber que sentiam fome. Mesmo assim sorriam._**

**_Eu passei a deixar uma moeda ocasional sempre que os via. Eles eram ágeis, graciosos e sempre com as feições iluminadas. Estavam no ar executando suas acrobacias e instantes depois passando um velho chapéu de feltro ensebado de cor indefinida para recolher a doação. Não via nenhum adulto com eles. Tudo indicava que viviam nas ruas ganhando o seu sustento._**

**_Certa feita eu caminhava apressado para casa, temendo a chuva que se anunciava por um céu de chumbo.__ Não havia ninguém assistindo. Todos haviam corrido para se abrigar, temendo o temporal que se avizinhava. Eles estavam sentados quietos em cima de um tronco desabado. Pareciam invadidos pelo torpor. Quando me viram, criaram uma súbita animação, ficaram de pé e começaram um número improvisado, tentando ganhar uma moeda que lhes garantisse ao menos um pedaço de pão. Fiz um gesto com a mão para detê-los. Pus duas moedas sobre a trouxa que jazia sobre a terra. Eles ficaram surpresos. Quando a menina saltou dos ombros do garoto para o chão, talvez por distração, mas eu creio antes que pela fraqueza da fome, caiu desajeitada e entortou o pé. Soltou apenas um estranho grunhido de dor._**

**_Hesitei por um instante, mas pingos grossos começaram a cair. Aproximei-me. Peguei a menina no colo. Ela apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, o pé já começara a inchar. O garoto abraçou a trouxa encardida, a única coisa que possuíam. Veio atrás de mim._**

* * *

**_Ficaram sentados no chão, comendo humildemente com as mãos trêmulas, segurando as colheres de pau que Gemma lhes entregara junto com as tigelas de sopa. A sopa da Gemma era muito boa. Legumes, aparas de carne, pequenos pedaços de toucinho, engrossada com as sobras de pão que ela guardava. Tudo bem temperado com alho, cebola e ervas. Agora eles tinham deixado as colheres de lado e raspavam as tigelas com nacos de pão. Tinham mesmo fome. Uma fome antiga, acintosa._**

**_Eu olhei para Gemma e fiz sinal de que pusesse mais sopa para eles. Ela ficou meio escandalizada, mas obedeceu. Comeram tudo. Ela ainda lhes ofereceu ovos cozidos, que eles descascaram com certa dificuldade - as unhas eram curtas e estavam sujas de terra._**

**_-Como vocês se chamam?- perguntei._**

**_-Fulvio. –disse o garoto, economicamente._**

**_-E a sua irmã?_**

**_-Ela é a Fiametta._**

**_Gemma ficou surpresa._**

**_-E ela não fala?_**

**_-Antes ela falava, mas já faz tempo que parou._**

**_-E por que não fala mais?_**

**_Ele encolheu os ombros magros e deu um sorriso enigmático._**

**_-De onde vocês são?-inquiriu Gemma._**

**_-Da Maremma._**

**_-E como vieram parar aqui?_**

**_-Viemos com o pai. Ele saiu para fazer um serviço, disse que voltava em três dias. Até agora não voltou._**

**_Eles estavam nas acrobacias há pelo menos um mês. _****_Eu e Gemma trocamos um olhar descrente._**

**_-E a mãe de vocês?_**

**_-Ela morreu._**

**_Fiquei com pena das crianças._**

**_-Onde ele os deixou? – eu quis saber._**

**_-Dormimos perto da ponte._**

**_-Que absurdo!_**

**_Olhei para Gemma com severidade. Ela não disse mais nada._**

**_-E esse pé, está doendo muito?- indaguei penalizado._**

**_Ela olhou para mim e balançou a cabecinha ruiva afirmativamente. Vi que tinha sardas no nariz e nas faces._**

**_-Temos que cuidar dele._**

**_Gemma trouxe uma bacia com água morna. Lavou o pé da menina. Depois colocou unguento e enfaixou-o._**

**_A chuva parara. O temporal esperado se limitara a uma garoa. Mas o céu ainda estava feio. Chamei Gemma num canto._**

**_-Vou dar um pulo na casa de fundição. Volto logo._**

**_-E o que faço com eles? - Gemma parecia apreensiva._**

**_Eu senti que não teria coragem de despedi-los. Gemma faria isso sem peso na consciência, com toda a naturalidade._**

**_-Dê-lhes algumas moedas da caixa e uns pães. Amanhã eu passo pelo lugar onde eles ficam e vejo se a menina está melhor._**

* * *

**_Voltei duas horas depois. A chuva finalmente desabava. Abrigados sob o pórtico da casa em frente, estavam os irmãos. Ficaram me olhando, mas não disseram nada. Aquela humildade, misturada à vulnerabilidade da situação deles me condoeu. Atravessei a rua estreita e cheia de barro e tornei a pegar a menina no colo. Quando o menino entrou, logo depois de mim, passei a tranca. A chuva caía agora impiedosamente sobre Roma._**

* * *

**_Na manhã do dia seguinte, Gemma levou-os para os fundos da casa, perto do poço. Lá, havia um pequeno pátio de pedra. Munida de um balde cheio, de um naco de sabão e de um trapo começou a jogar água nas crianças e esfregá-los com energia. A menina se encolheu, sem colocar o pé machucado totalmente no chão. Gemma ensaboou-lhe bem a cabeleira, depois concentrou-se no irmão. Fulvio deu uns pulinhos para se esquivar da água fria, mas depois acabou gostando. Quando Gemma acabou de secá-los, pareciam outros._**

**_Ela os vestiu com umas roupas minhas puídas que ela cortara para que coubessem nas crianças. Eram ruivos, tinham bons dentes e eram bonitinhos._**

**_-Quem é mais velho._**

**_-Eu nasci primeiro. Fiametta veio uns minutos depois. O pai é que sabe contar._**

**_Percebemos então que eram gêmeos. Nunca vira gêmeos de sexos diferentes tão semelhantes fisicamente._**

**_-E agora, para onde vão?-quis saber Gemma._**

**_Os meninos me olharam, expectantes. Provavelmente não dormiam sob um teto há muito tempo._**

**_-Vou deixá-los por aqui até o pé da menina curar. Não têm como trabalhar enquanto ela estiver assim. Já fica tanta gente por aqui..._**

**_Gemma começou a cortar os legumes para o almoço. Fiametta sentou ao lado dela no banco comprido e se pôs a limpar as vagens. Gemma sorriu. Fulvio estava assombrado: acabara de descobrir o meu atelier e olhava tudo atentamente._**


End file.
